IoT is an abbreviation for Internet of Things (IoT). An IoT device may be various types of information sensors and controllers, and may also be various types of smart home appliances. IoT devices access internet through a variety of ways, form a huge network, and realize the extension of the internet from people to things.
Wi-Fi IoT access mode is one of the most widely used IoT access modes with lowest cost and best extensibility. Usually, a Wi-Fi IoT device accesses network directly via a Wi-Fi access point (Wi-Fi AP, also called Wi-Fi hotspot or wireless router).
Currently, the development of IoT faces a pile of difficulties, among which security problem is ranked near the top, and nowadays, the increasing complexities of communication standards and systems due to the advent of IoT, makes the secure problem more prominent. The control of a Wi-Fi IoT device usually includes accessing network based on Wi-Fi connection, activating the device with a cloud server, and a user may use an intelligent terminal at anywhere to access the cloud server, and remotely query and control a device at home. A lot of home or commercial Wi-Fi IoT device have emerged in the market, and products such as intelligent monitoring, wireless positioning, intelligent control has appeared in real life scenarios of the public. Technical problems worth to be explored may include how to establish secure connections among various types of IoT devices, cloud servers, intelligent terminals (users), and ensure information security of the system.